


Pour la science !

by malurette



Series: Bouquet de treize fleurs [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 12th division, Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Unethical Experimentation, so now that we know that the girl we nicknamed Kusari is called Kuna how do we tag her as a charater, what is that thing that you call ethics
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de minifics sur la Douzième Division, espérons à compléter plus tard !<br/>1ère vignette : Effets secondaires et dose létale. 2ème : Des hormones et des neuromédiateurs. 3ème : De beaux joujoux.<br/>4ème : Mayuri et Nemu, Complexe de Pygmalion. <br/>5et 6èmes : Manque de moyens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avec des cobayes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans la Douzième Division il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence entre recrue qui attend de faire ses preuves et simple cobaye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Titre :** Effets secondaires et dose létale  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** 12ème et 4ème Divisions, anciens et recrues  
>  **Genre :** gen/mad science!  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Non ! Il ne faut pas en prendre deux ! » d’après Shojoai_Fangirl  
>  pour la case n° o6 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait « la 12ème Division » (été '10 ; 2ème)  
>  **Avertissement :** savants fous en vue  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Jamais à court d’idées pour augmenter, ou au moins modifier, les capacités des (autres) shinigami, la 12ème Division expérimente régulièrement sur des boosters, parfois en s’inspirant de la pharmacopée déjà utilisée par la 4ème Division.

Présentement, le capitaine Kurotsuchi a recruté un petit nouveau fraîchement débarqué sous ses ordres pour tester une pilule destinée à augmenter ses facultés sensorielles.

« Et si on augmente les doses ? » demande naïvement son cobaye en puissance.

« Non ! Elles sont savamment dosées en elles-mêmes - les effets secondaires seraient terribles ! Et dans ce cas je dissèquerai la victime pour les étudier plus avant.  
Oh, et tant qu’on y est : les interactions entre drogues sont à éviter, aussi. Une seule pilule. Choisis-la bien parce que tu ne pourras pas en prendre une deuxième, même différente.  
» À moins que tu n’acceptes volontairement de te prêter à l’expérience, bien sûr... » 

(Le capitaine se rouille, remarque Akon ; il aurait pu penser à lui en donner deux d’un coup sans prévenir et voir ce que ça donne...)


	2. Du rab’ de testostérone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diverses substances à tester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Du rab’ de testostérone, qui en veut ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** 12ème Division   
> **Genre :** gen/crack/savants fous  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Pour jouer avec une arme il faut deux trucs que le grand connard a et pas le p’tit jukie : une paire de couilles et un cerveau. » ( _sic_ )  
> d’après PresKunange pour un Sapin-à-Drabbles chez Drakys (décembre ’10-janvier ’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Une paire de couilles et un cerveau pour le sujet n°17, annonça Akon en ouvrant à la volée la porte du laboratoire.

\- Tu peux les mettre dans le frigo B, fit Kusari sans détourner les yeux de sa paillasse.

\- Quoi ? s’indigna Hiyosu. Mais j’avais réservé un cerveau pour le sujet n°13 et j’étais prioritaire.

\- Tu auras le prochain.

\- Allons, ne vous battez pas ; concentrons-nous sur ce modèle-test.

\- Cette fois, je vous jure qu’on le résoudra, ce problème de déséquilibre hormonal lié de notre nouveau dopant-de-combat.

\- Je trouve quand même qu’on a beaucoup exagéré à propos des effets secondaires…


	3. Ça ne se prête pas !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Le prochain qui touche à ~mon~ pipeteur se ramasse une tarte !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mais ça, ça ne se prête pas !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** la 12ème Division  
>  **Genre :** gen/geek/crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « tartes » pour Flo_Nelja"> (Pi Day ‘11)  
>  **Note :** et sponsorisé par mon stage en labo’ de biologie moléculaire  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Quoi de plus enrageant que de revenir de pause pour s’apercevoir que quelqu’un a chamboulé votre paillasse en votre absence ? Des cris désespérés retentissent, se lamentant sur un calibrage à refaire.

\- Alors que ça soit bien clair : le prochain qui touche à _mon_ pipeteur automatique multi-fonctions sans mon autorisation, se ramasse une tarte !

Un instrument pareil, ça ne se prête pas. D’autres réagiraient aussi violemment s’il était question d’emprunter, disons, un sabre spirituel ou un vibromasseur. Mais ici c’est la Douzième Division et le matériel scientifique relève des Choses Sérieuses et l’on ne badine pas avec !


	4. Mayuri & Nemu - Pygmalion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il l'a créée avec "amour"... de la science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le complexe de Pygmalion  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kurotsuchi Mayuri et Nemu  
>  **Genre :** un peu glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et il se rendait compte seulement maintenant qu’il en était tombé amoureux. »  
> d’après Papy_1412> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o4-11 septembre ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tomber amoureux de son sujet d’études, ou de ses créations, ça n’est franchement pas des choses à faire. Dans toutes les disciplines qui ont assez réfléchi sur elles-mêmes, ça figure au manuel de déontologie.

La Douzième Division n’est pas spécialement connue pour son respect de l’éthique, mais le Capitaine Kurotsuchi a réglé le problème sur ce risque : il n’est capable d’être amoureux que de lui-même et de son propre génie. Ce qu’il crée est parfait et admirable, oui, mais un tout petit peu moins que lui. C’est pour ça que Nemu est sa fille et non sa compagne.


	5. Avec si peu de moyens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tant de trucs qu'on voudrait faire !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comment voulez-vous rendre un travail de qualité avec si peu de moyens ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** 12ème Division  
>  **Genre :** mad science  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Il le fera avouer ses pensées et agirait en conséquence."  
> d’après Haru_Raka sur un Arbre à Drabbles (16 – 22 octobre ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- On séquence seulement ce gène ou on s’étend à l’ensemble du génome, des fois qu’il y ait autre chose ailleurs ?

La question pourtant pleine d’intérêt soulève une vague de ressentiment dans le laboratoire. C’est que récemment le Capitaine-Chef a fait revoir les budgets et celui alloué au Centre de Recherche et Développement a drastiquement baissé.

Rien à faire, les gens qui décident ne comprennent rien à l’importance ca-pi-tale d’étudier et caractériser les hybrides nés d’humains et de shinigami. Quoi, juste parce que l’incarnation en _gigai_ était interdite à la base, ses conséquences utiles doivent être ignorées ?


	6. Du matériel à disposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quel plaie, la mise en commun du matériel !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Si on avait plus de matériel à disposition…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** 12ème Division  
>  **Genre :** gen/dork  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Les meilleurs amis ça sert aussi à vous remonter les bretelles quand vous en avez besoin. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13 chez Drakys>)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Vous en avez besoin ? demande Hiyosu après s’être emparé de l’instrument et avoir déjà commencé à le régler.

Comme il leur force la main, ses collègues et subordonnés peuvent difficilement faire autrement que lui dire,  
\- Non pas maintenant tu peux le prendre.

Seul Akon a assez de tripes pour protester et affirmer que oui, il va en avoir besoin dans les cinq minutes à venir, pour une manipulation très importante.

\- Oh ? Mais tu n’étais pas en train de t’en servir juste maintenant. J’aurai fini d’ici là.

Kuna soupire : On croirait des enfants qui se disputent un jouet…


End file.
